digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laylamon (Fusion)
}} Laylamon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in Digimon Fusion. The only female general and the primary manipulator of the bunch, Laylamon shares a place with the other Head Officers, and . Appearance Laylamon's appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair is black like the wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feauture is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off of her dress are razor-sharp. In an omake for first volume of Digimon Xros Wars (manga), she wears a tracksuit with a vertical stripe on each side of the pants and the jacket's sleeves, and sneakers, all of undetemined color. Personality Laylamon is an extremely malevolent Digimon who is willing to achieve any goal that comes to her mind, no matter what means are necessary. She is a proeminent tamer that easily brings wild Digimon under her control, reinforcing the might of the Bagra Army and proving her worth as one of its figureheads. She can lose her temper if angry enough and has very dangerous ticks of fury which normally have deadly and disasterous consequences. These outbursts of wrath show her true might and make her deadly to any foe. Very skillful at manipulation and intimidation, she claims 24 Zones of the Digital World under her command and her never ending taste for mayhem compels her forward, ensuring chaos for her enemies and allies, if these are incompetents or whiners. Description Anime As one of the Three Head Officers, Laylamon oversees the progress of her commanders and , and controls the powerful but feral , , and . She is referred and nicknamed by as '|(Lili-chan?, lit. "little Lili")}}. Laylamon led an attack on the Sand Zone, which wiped out the , save . Later, she sees 's first failure against the Fusion Fighters. Laylamon first made her existence known to the Fusion Fighters when they arrived at the Lake Zone area she was in the process of conquering, using a mirror to manipulate Angie into stealing the Lake Zone Code Crown for her. However, the attempt results with her face scarred by Angie when her hold over the girl was severed. When she saw the blood, she "exploded" mentally and forced the fusion of IceDevimon and Daipenmon, controlling them to attack. It was later revealed that Laylamon was behind the attack on the Sand Zone, which wiped out the Goddesses' Warriors save Reapmon. Learning the truth behind his sect's destruction, Reapmon tried to attack her, but Laylamon attacks him first. Attacks *'Phantom Pain': Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die. *'Nazar Nail': Corrodes anything she touches with her Nazar Nail. *'Empress Emblaze': Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Manga Other forms Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists